MHP3rd: Farm
=Upgrades and cost= Crops Crops work almost exactly as they did in Pokke Farm. Speaking to the Felyne near the crops will allow the player to use items to fertilize the crop rows and then plant seeds or plants. A number of items can be used for fertilization, including worms, dung, and ash (which is obtained by cooking meat in the farm). The fertilization level can be increased from 1 to 3 using these items. Fertilizing the crop rows will increase the number of items produced by that row. After the player returns from their next mission, the crops will be ready to harvest. Each row must be picked individually, and all rows must be cleared before the player can talk to the Felyne and plant their next crop. The player starts out with one row of crops, but can use Yukumo points to upgrade to a maximum of 3. The first additional row costs 1000 YP, and the second costs 2000 YP. Mushrooms Mushrooms are simple: The player walks up to the little mushroom house thing, and harvests them with the square button. The number and type of mushrooms that grow can be expanded by upgrading the mushroom house with Yukumo Points. Additionally, once the Mine Cart has been purchased, Pickaxe Mushrooms will begin to grow (2-3). These can be given to Felynes on their way into the mine to, hopefully, increase their productivity. To obtain it, the first price is 1000 YP. The next addition is 3000 YP, and the final addition costs 5000 YP. Honey Honey is also simple. Like mushrooms, the player simply walks to the honey box and presses the square button to harvest it. There is also a possibility you could get insect husks or Snakebee Larva in your honey box. The amount of honey provided can be upgraded using Yukumo Points. Honey is also not available to begin with. The price to get it begins at 1500 YP, then 3500 YP for an upgrade and 6000 YP for the full upgrade. Fishing Dock The fishing dock has been greatly streamlined from its Pokke Farm counterpart. Running to the edge of the dock and pressing square will make the character retrieve a giant fishing basket full of fish, which can quickly be harvested. The amount and type of fish found can be upgraded with Yukumo Points. After harvesting the fish, the player is teleported to the foot of the dock. The first upgrade is worth 3000 YP, and the next (and last) is 4000 YP. Bug Catcher Speaking to the Felyne next to the Bug Catcher will give the player two options. The player can select which incense they wish to use and a boosting item. The incense controls which type of bugs is attracted to the catcher. New incenses can be purchased using Yukumo Points. Once set, the incense selection is maintained until the player changes it. The boosting item, either honey or hypnotic pollen, will increase the bugs that are harvested from the Bug Catcher. There are very few items that can be used in this aspect. In the case of honey and hypnotic pollen, the pollen would get more yield than honey. The first incense is worth only 500 YP; the next considerably more. 3500 YP for the green bottle, 6000 YP for the purple bottle and 8000 YP for the gold bottle. The last, white bottle is worth only 2000 YP. Mining Players can approach a mining node and press the square button to strike it with a pickaxe (a pickaxe is automatically provided, no need to have one in your inventory). Each node typically yields 3-4 items. Harvested items are automatically dropped in the player's bag. Any items received that will not fit in the bag are automatically dropped in the player's item box. Additional nodes can be purchased using Yukumo Points and are placed up quick ladders (ladders you don't actually have to climb). The first upgrade purchased costs 4500 YP, and the second at the large price of 7000 YP. The last, and the highest price farm addition, costs 9000 YP. Cats increase Productivity With cats now doing almost everything in farm, you can pick up to 4 cats to help you collect bugs, fish, ore, and items. Using 4 cats per activity helps you retrieve more items. (EX: Each cat will bring back 4-5 items when you send them out on a mission.) Overall making Item collecting much easier. Each activity (excluding missions) has 3 levels of success: Bad, Good, Great. It's fairly easy to tell which one you got based on both the Felyne's and the player's reaction. ''Fishing Basket'' -Pick up to 4 Felyne Companions and 3 bait types. The character throws the bait into the water and the Felynes throw fish into a large basket. I have not found the optimal combination yet, but using any type of fishing lure and a Godbug seems to yield good results. It is possible to obtain Ancient Fish through this activity. The following combinations seems to have good chances of getting one or more Ancient Fishes caught. *Godbug - Hawkmoth Larva - Hotsprings(Yukumo) Egg *Godbug - Bountiful Bait - Hotsprings(Yukumo) Egg *Godbug - Mega Fishing Fly - Snakebee Larva | (confirmed for occassionly getting 2 ancient fishes at once) The basket is valued at 7000 YP. ''Bug Seesaw'' -Pick up to 4 Felyne Companions to stand on one side of the catapult while the player jumps from a cliff to launch them as high into the tree as possible. After selecting your Felynes, the player will be standing atop a short cliff. A small mini-game begins where the player will squat, flash, and then flash again about a second later. This is repeated until the player presses the O button to jump. The longer you wait after the first flash up to the second flash, the better the jump and the higher the Felynes will be launched. The higher they are launched the more bugs you get, but the possible quality of the bugs is not affected. It is possible to get several types of otherwise unobtainable bugs through this activity. This costs a high 7000 YP. ''Mining Cart'' -Pick up to 4 Felyne Companions and hand them each a tool to see if they can strike it rich in the mine. The felynes can be given any type of pickaxe or a pickaxe mushroom. The player can only select one type of item per trip into the mine, and must have enough of the item to give to all the felynes he has selected to go into the mine. The three types of pickaxes give the expected results. Old Pickaxes will often have a Bad result. Regular Pickaxes will often have a Good result. Mega Pickaxes will often have a Great result. Pickaxe Mushrooms are more of a wildcard. They seem to have a 50/50 chance of providing a Bad or Great result, however Good results never occur. Also if the felynes you use have a high level, you will more likely get a good result. Again the number of items is affected by the type of result, but the quality of items is not affected. It is possible to get Carbalite ore, Rainbow Crystal or even Union ore through this activity. The cost of the Mining Cart is 6000 YP. ''Hunting Cart'' Pick up to 4 Felyne Companions to ride on a Gargwa - driven cart similar to the video after a character creation and send them to a gathering quest to get materials available in that region. There are three types of the cart's speed. The first type is the Gargwa will travel normally. The second is the Gargwa will have an exclamation mark on its head and rush while the Felynes hold tight to the cart and the Gagua. The third type is the Gargwa will have an exclamation mark on its head again, but this time, the Gargwa rushed so fast that the Felynes, along with the cart are thrown out by momentum in the water nearby, leaving the Gargwa running. Like Trenya, the travel speed is proportional to the rarity of the materials procured by the Felynes. Should they fall from the cart they will apologise for the poor yield, whereas when they rush off successfully they cheer the goods they have brought you. These items are both of increased rarity and quantity. Also, as with Trenya in the previous games, they will not return if you completed one of the training school's weapon usage quests or gathering quests. Materials like Ancient shark skin and Rustshards(not Ruststones) can be obtained via this method. The cost of initially buying the Gargwa is 1000 YP. Cat Training There are 6 standard action "training" for the felyne and 5 special trainings which can be bought for Yukumo Points (YP). Each felyne can perform one training excerise at a time. Whats new in the farm? * It is named as "Yukumo Farm". * It is larger than Pokke Farm (MHFU/MHP2G). * As the Felyne Kitchen is no longer in MHP3rd, the Felyne Comrade and the comrade chart board has been placed in the farm (near the farm entrance) as well as being in the player's house. *Felynes can train at the farm, and even be sent out on their own Quests. * This farm is filled with waterfalls and beautiful landscape. * There will be more features than Pokke Farm. **Mining, Fishing, Crops, Honey, and Mushrooms are gathered in the same fashion as Pokke Farm **A new mining feature that seemingly replaces Bomb Mining involves sending up to four Felyne Fighters into the mines via minecart. **Your Felyne companions also replace Trenya, and can be sent on their own quests to gather materials and such. Again, up to four can be sent per quest. **Also, your Felyne companions take part in gathering bugs in what appears to replace the bug tree from previous games. **Lastly, it appears that your Felynes also go into the water and catch fish, which replaces the Net feature. As with the other changes, you can use Four at a time. * There is a new feature that lets the hunter cook up to 10 steaks or fish at one time using the help of a felyne comrade. Cooking this way is no different than cooking on a spit during a quest, the additional animation is your felyne using a fan to regulate the heat so your food cooks evenly and thus giving you more time to press the circle button to take the food off the spit at the precise moment it becomes well done. This is influenced by your comrade's level and skills (needs confirmation). After cooking your meat you can collect Quality Ash, which can be used to fertilize your crops. * Using a felyne with a high level of fondness, will give a "!" when the steaks or the fishes is well done. Cooking on the Mega BBQ-spit below: Scan0001-1-.jpg Scan0002-1-1.jpg Scan0003-1-.jpg Scan0004-1-.jpg Scan0005-1-.jpg Scan0006-1-.jpg Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd